Croquet-Tastrophe
Croquet-Tastrophe is the seventeenth episode on Chapter three webisodes. Summary With Raven and Apple at a total standstill, it’s up to Lizzie to help determine who will be the next yearbook editor… Wonderland style! Transcript Apple White: 'Raven. '''Raven Queen: '''Apple. '''Apple White: '''Raven. '''Raven Queen: '''Apple. '''Female narrator: '''Apple and Raven had a problem; as co-editors, the girls would have to agree on a shared vision for the yearbook. '''Male narrator: '''And lately, they couldn't even agree to disagree. '''Raven Queen: '''Apple... '''Apple White: '''Raven. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Why can't you two figure out how to be friends?! There has to be a way! '''Lizzie Hearts: '''There is a way! In Wonderland, we would have a duel - a croquet duel! '''Students: '''Oohhhh! '''Lizzie Hearts: '''Whoever wins the game becomes the senior editor.The other must relinquish power. '''Raven Queen: '''I'll do it, if you will. '''Apple White: '''You're on. '''Lizzie Hearts: '''Mallets at dawn! '''Lizzie Hearts: '''Apple, Raven, you know the rules. I make them up as you go along. Maddie, you are Raven's wicket keeper; Bunny, you are with Apple. The ball must pass through the wicket to score. Now turn, walk ten paces, and swing your mallet! '''Apple White and Raven Queen: '''Hmm... '''Bunny Blanc and Madeline Hatter: *'cheers* 'Apple White: '''Nicely played, picture perfect. Too bad you wouldn't want a shot of that in the yearbook. '''Rumpelstiltskin: '''Apple White!!! '''Students: *'gasp* 'Raven Queen: '''Well, if you ask me, ''this is more memorable. '''Rumpelstiltskin: '''DETENTION! '''Apple White: '''It's all about showing us at our best, like this shot of our faithful wicket keepers. '''Raven Queen: '''More like wicket sleepers. '''Apple White: '''Well, the winner will decide. '''Raven Queen: '''Fine. Let's finish this. '''Lizzie Hearts: '''A tie! Presenting the yearbook co-editors: Apple and Raven! '''Students: *cheering* Daring Charming: That's it, I'm off to bed. See'ya! Madeline Hatter: I knew you could work thing out! With you guys in charge, it's going to be the best yearbook ever! Raven Queen: I'll do it, if you will. Apple White: You're on. Female Narrator: ''' Perhaps the girls still don't see eye to eye. '''Male Narrator: But at least, they're on the same page. Gallery croquet-tastrophe - cuckoo.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple woke up.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven yawn.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - girls restroom.jpg croquet-tastrophe - disagreement hallway.jpg croquet-tastrophe - mallet lizzie apple.jpg croquet-tastrophe - mallet lizzie raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - poppy holly maddie bunistair briar.jpg croquet-tastrophe - let the game bein hallway.jpg croquet-tastrophe - gathered on dawn.jpg Croquet-tastrophe - apple has bunny.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven has maddie.jpg croquet-tastrophe - EAH.jpg croquet-tastrophe - lizzie blows.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple hit in woods.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven hits on lake.jpg croquet-tastrophe - milton and giles.jpg croquet-tastrophe - Huntlynn.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple pegasus hit.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven hit hill.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven game hit.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven battle.jpg croquet-tastrophe - maddie daring.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven competitive yes.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - bunny apple.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven dex briar duchess kitty cedar humphrey.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple horrified.jpg croquet-tastrophe - rumpelstiltskin.jpg croquet-tastrophe - sleeping holly sparrow dex kitty.jpg croquet-tastrophe - sleeping CA briar huntlynn apple raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - sleeping bunny and maddie.jpg croquet-tastrophe - maddie and bunny.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven photo battle.jpg croquet-tastrophe - raven apple final hit.jpg croquet-tastrophe - lizzie tie.jpg croquet-tastrophe - lizzie woo apple and raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - ginger hunter.jpg croquet-tastrophe - cedar cerise daring ashlynn briar.jpg croquet-tastrophe - maddie apple raven.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven I'll do it if you do.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven truce.jpg croquet-tastrophe - taking a photo.jpg croquet-tastrophe - the picture.jpg poening.jpg croquet-tastrophe - front school.jpg disagreement hallway.jpg Croquet Tastrophe - Apple smiling.jpg croquet-tastrophe - let the game bein hallway.jpg croquet-tastrophe - apple raven game hit.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages